Consequences of Imprudence
by Kefira-Lux
Summary: Após descobrir que Beckett sabia de sua declaração, Richard escapa para uma noite em Las Vegas, querendo esquecer tudo por um momento. Ele só não esperava acordar casado com um homem completamente desconhecido, um dia depois que uma nova lei impedindo aqueles que se casavam impulsivamente em Las Vegas de se divorciarem.


**CONSEQUENCES OF IMPRUDENCE**

 **Censura:** +18

 **Categoria:** Harry Potter + Castle

 **Casal:** Richard/Harry

 **Gênero:** Fantasia, Lemon, Magia, Romance e Novela, Slash, Sobrenatural, Yaoi.

 **Avisos:** Álcool, Mpreg, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Spoilers.

 **Sinopse:** Após descobrir que Beckett sabia de sua declaração, Richard escapa para uma noite em Las Vegas, querendo esquecer tudo por um momento. Ele só não esperava acordar casado com um homem completamente desconhecido, um dia depois que uma nova lei impedindo aqueles que se casavam impulsivamente em Las Vegas de se divorciarem.

 **Notas:** Harry Potter e Castle não me pertencem.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Richard gemeu, seu corpo e mente ainda entorpecidos pelo excesso de álcool.

Após descobrir que Beckett se lembrava de sua declaração e apenas optou por fingir não saber, Richard havia se sentido o mais idiota dos homens. Ele tinha feito de tudo por ela. Mais de uma vez, ele tinha se arriscado por ela. Sim, ele gostava de fingir ser policial. Participar das investigações era uma excelente forma de ter ideias para seus livros. Contudo, nada havia se tornado mais importante para ele, do que Beckett. Seus dias haviam se resumido a esperar as ligações dela, ao ponto de que Richard rezava para que alguém fosse assassinado, apenas para ser capaz de ficar com ela. E ele sabia que isso não era normal. Sua mãe estava preocupada com sua obcessão apaixonada. Alexis estava preocupada com sua reação, após descobrir a mentira. Foi então que Richard tinha decidido fazer algo, que ele não fazia há quatro anos… que ele não fazia, desde que havia conhecido a detetive Katherine Beckett.

Ele pegou seu conversível vermelha favorita e dirigiu para Las Vegas. Objetivo: passar um final de semana bebendo e farreando com lindas mulheres.

Beckett havia sido clara em silêncio: ela não sentia o mesmo o por ele. Então, Richard faria o seu melhor para matar o amor que sentia por ela e seguir em frente. E nada melhor para isso do que bebidas, cassinos e mulheres.

Um sorriso grogue se desenhou em seus lábios, enquanto sentia as consequências de suas sua primeira noite em Las Vegas depois de tanto tempo. A luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas do quarto, mesmo através de suas pálpebras, faziam seus olhos arderem. Sua boca estava completamente seca e havia aquele gosto amargo tão característico. Sua cabeça latejava um pouco e, por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada depois de seu sétimo copo de Coquetel de Assassinato (o nome irônico de um drink que levava uísque e tequila). Isso e o corpo quente e nu encostado no seu, apenas confirmavam que ele havia tido uma _ótima_ noite.

" _É isso aí meninas, Richard Castle está de volta_." Pensou gemendo, lutando para abrir os olhos e cumprimentar o amanhecer de seu 'retorno glorioso', ao mundo das festas e mulheres.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, Richard franziu o cenho olhando para o quarto, que estava muito mais arrumado do que ele esperava. Da última vez que ele havia tido uma noitada, seu quarto de hotel tinha sido reduzido a uma grande confusão de objetos quebrados, cortinas rasgadas e tinta verde fosforescente para todos os lados. As únicas coisas estranhas, estavam sobre uma mesa em frente à cama. Sobre ela, havia uma grande cesta de café da manhã, um vaso de vidro vermelho, com um bonito buque de rosas vermelhas e cor-de-rosa; ao lado do vaso de flores, havia um balde de gelo com o que parecia ser uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças. Encostado ao balde, havia um cartão branco com um laço de fita vermelha.

Isso era muito estranho.

Normalmente, quando ele fazia suas noitadas, os hotéis e cassinos sempre o expulsavam. Na verdade, sua presença era até mesmo proibida em alguns. Então, acordar com uma cesta de café da manhã, flores e champanhe, não era exatamente algo normal para ele, após uma noite de farra.

O corpo ao seu lado se mexeu e, pela primeira vez, Richard olhou para quem havia sido sua companhia noturna, apenas para soltar um grito assustado e saltar para fora da cama, suas pernas de enrolando no lençol, fazendo-o cair contra o chão envernizado do quarto de hotel.

Devagar e horrorizado, ele viu a pessoa se mexer e sentar na cama, relevando um peito muito plano. Um homem. Ele havia dormido com um homem! Deus! Esposito e Ryan nunca iriam permitir fugir com essa. Os jornais e tabloides ficariam loucos. Ele, Richard Castle, um playboy conhecido, havia dormido com um homem de todas as pessoas.

Sim, o cara parecia bonito. Ele deveria ter por volta dos vinte anos, com a pele bronzeada, os cabelos eram negros bagunçados e um pouco compridos, um pouco abaixo do ombro e seus olhos eram verdes escuros. O corpo tinha músculos bem formados indicando que ele deveria se dedicar a atividades físicas, mas sem ser exagerado, estava mais para o corpo de um nadador bem construído. Definitivamente, ele era um homem. E Richard Castle nunca havia dormido com um homem antes. Nem mesmo em sua adolescência, onde as pessoas tendem a questionar sua sexualidade e se tornarem curiosos.

— Hm… lembrete para mim mesmo: nunca mais beber. — Resmungou o homem, sua voz soando grogue, enquanto pressionava sua seu rosto, o que indicava que ele deveria estar sentido os efeitos da ressaca.

Foi então que os olhos verdes, (que Richard apenas percebeu que não eram verdes escuros, mas sim verde esmeraldas), se ergueram para encará-lo. Por um segundo, Richard pensou que ele seria reconhecido, afinal, quem no mundo não conhece Richard Castle? Mas ao invés disso, ele viu o outro homem bufar e rir de forma desgostosa. Okay, essa não era bem a reação que ele estava esperando de alguém.

— Parabéns Potter, você ficou bêbado e transou com um homem casado! — Falou para si mesmo, rindo e empurrando as cobertas para se levantar da cama.

Richard arqueou uma sobrancelha com aquilo.

— Eu não sou casado. Divorciado duas vezes sim, mas não casado. — Corrigiu subitamente, se levantando e trazendo os lençóis com ele, para cobrir sua dignidade. Richard nunca havia sido modesto quanto à nudez, mas aquela situação não era normal para ele.

O homem mais novo congelou por um segundo. Ele estava de costas para Richard, mas o escritor pode ver que ele havia levantado à mão esquerda e parecia estar olhando para ela em choque. No mesmo instante, Richard olhou para suas mãos e outro grito assustado saltou de sua boca. Em sua mão esquerda… no seu dedo anelar… havia uma grossa aliança de ouro.

Não. Apenas… Richard não podia acreditar.

Ele avançou em direção a mesa em frente à cama, agarrando o cartão branco, enquanto o outro homem corria em direção ao criado mudo, agarrando uma pasta marrom avermelhada. Abrindo o cartão, Richard praguejou mil vezes.

No cartão, escrito uma bonita fonte cursiva preta, podia se ler:

" _Ao Sr. Richard Castle e Sr. Harry Potter, o_ _Wynn Las Vegas Resort and Country Club_ _, felicita-os pela feliz união. Que sua lua de mel em nosso hotel seja agradável."_

~(0.0)~

Harry James Potter teve a pior sorte do mundo.

Seus pais haviam sido assassinados, antes que ele fosse capaz de se lembrar de seus rostos. Sua infância havia sido uma droga, graças a seus parentes trouxas. Sua adolescência havia sido um fiasco e uma constante corrida pela sobrevivência, graças a um psicopata homicida. Quando tudo finalmente parecia que ia melhorar, o destino voltava para lhe foder. Andrômeda Tonks não queria assumir a tutela de Teddy, então Harry teve que se tornar pai aos 17 anos. Não entendam mal, Harry amava seu afilhado. Ser pai solteiro não era fácil, mas ele estava noivo de Ginny Weasley, então isso não iria demorar a mudar. Eles só estavam esperando que Harry completasse quatro anos de serviço como auror, depois de ter passo dois anos de treinamento, para realizarem o casamento. Até que, após voltar para casa mais cedo, ele encontra sua noiva transando com Córmaco McLaggen.

Ginny havia tentado se justificar. Implorando seu perdão. Contudo, se havia uma coisa que Harry jamais seria capaz de perdoar, era uma traição. Traições eram um tabu para ele. Seus pais tinham morrido devido a uma traição. Por isso, ele não hesitou em terminar com o noivado.

Ele queria fazer tudo da forma mais discreta possível, sem chamar a atenção da impressa. Não em consideração a Ginny. Traidores, aos seus olhos, não mereciam qualquer tipo de consideração. Contudo, Arthur não merece passar por aquela humilhação. Não, o homem havia sido como um pai para ele. Acolhendo um menino órfão em sua família e tratando-o como seu próprio filho. Harry jamais poderia fazer isso com ele.

Contudo, Ginny não parecia querer terminar aquilo sem um escândalo.

A bruxa o havia perseguido, enviando berradores exigindo que ele reatasse o noivado e até mesmo aparecendo em seu escritório. Harry suportou a atitude infantil e incomoda por cinco meses. Ele precisou falar com Kingsley mais de uma vez, para que o Ministro não a prendesse. No entanto, Ginny finalmente havia ultrapassado os limites, ao ponto de Harry não era mais capaz de impedir sua prisão.

Em um ataque de fúria e provável insanidade, Ginny havia invadido o escritório dos aurores durante a pausa do almoço. Ela tinha destruído tudo no escritório dos aurores. Documentos de casos, os móveis, tudo… os aurores foram alertados pelo alarme de segurança, mas quando eles conseguiram chegar, encontraram o escritório parcialmente em chamas e a Weasley mais nova no meio do escritório, com a varinha na mão e uma expressão de insanidade que rivalizaria com Bellatrix Lestrange.

Dessa vez, Harry não pode impedir que Ginny fosse presa, mas com a autorização de Kingsley, ele pode ser o único a falar com Arthur. Arthur entendeu. Ginny tinha ido longe demais. Ela havia ido contra tudo o que Arthur havia lhe ensinado. Molly e Ron não tinham sido tão compreensíveis no entanto. Os dois tinham exigido que ele usasse sua influencia para libertar Ginny, alegando que era culpa de Harry que ela havia terminado presa. Que se Harry não houvesse rompido o noivado, nada disso teria acontecido. Harry ficou furioso com aquilo.

Seu relacionamento com os Weasley se tornou cada vez mais tenso. Ele ainda se dava bem com Arthur, Bill e George e até mesmo com Percy, mas Molly e Ron haviam começado a cruzar as linhas. Provavelmente, sua situação tensa na Inglaterra se tornou conhecida em outros países, porque foi dois anos depois de seu rompimento de seu noivado e cinco meses após a prisão de Ginny, que as cartas começaram a chegar.

Rússia. França. China. Japão. Estados Unidos. Grécia. Itália. Austrália.

Cada Ministro Mágico e Presidente havia entrado em contato com ele, fazendo propostas para que ele deixasse a Inglaterra e tentasse uma vida nova em um país novo. Um país em que ele não teria de lidar com lembranças ruins e a perseguição desenfreada da impressa, já que todos os demais países mantinham a impressa sobre redia curta. Eram ofertas tentadoras.

Tentadoras demais.

Ele teria liberdade para escolher o setor que iria querer trabalhar. Alguns haviam até mesmo lhe prometido que ele poderia montar sua própria equipe. As propostas salariais não haviam sido definidas, mas todos lhe garantiam que ele receberia muito mais do que estava recendo como um auror na Inglaterra. Não que dinheiro fosse um problema para ele. Merlin sabia que ele tinha mais dinheiro do que poderia gastar em mil vidas.

No final, após uma conversa com Kingsley, depois de um ataque violento de Ron contra Teddy (o que fez com que o caçula Weasley fosse preso), Harry decidiu aceitar uma das propostas. Antes de decidir, contudo, ele iria visitar os países com seu afilhado. Era uma boa ideia de férias improvisadas e Harry aproveitaria o momento, não apenas para discutir as propostas com os governantes mágicos e não mágicos dos países, mas também passaria um tempo de qualidade com seu afilhado.

Eles tinham visitado quase todos os países, deixando por último os Estados Unidos.

Harry e Teddy haviam desembarcado na sexta-feira, ao meio-dia, no aeroporto internacional de Las Vegas, a convite do presidente trouxa Nicholas Donovan e do Primeiro Ministro Mágico Philippe Gordon. Ao que parecia, Las Vegas era considerado um 'parque de diversões' para adultos, sendo uma das cidades mais visitadas pelos estrangeiros. Ele tinha sido acompanhado para o melhor hotel de Las Vegas (Wynn Las Vegas Resort and Country Club) pelo secretário do Ministro, que lhe informou que sua reunião com o Presidente Donovan e o Ministro Gordon seria às dez da manhã de sábado, no restaurante do hotel.

Dizer que a suíte era luxuosa, seria o eufemismo.

Internamento, Harry tinha suspeitado que o Grande Salão de Hogwarts fosse considerado um armário velho de vassouras, em comparação com a suíte.

Harry passou todo o dia com Teddy na ensolarada e agradável área das piscinas. À noite, ele havia ligado para o serviço de quarto, solicitando uma babá, para que ele pudesse aproveitar o 'lado adulto' de Las Vegas com tranquilidade.

Foi quando ele cometeu seu 'grande erro'.

Deixando Teddy com a babá, ele saiu para o cassino/bar do hotel e permitiu-se agir como um homem de 24 anos. Ele bebeu. Apostou um pouco. Bebeu. Riu. Bebeu. Dançou. Bebeu… e ele não se lembrava do que mais havia feito. Tudo o que ele sabia era que ele havia acordado em sua suíte, nu em uma cama com um homem, que deveria ser, no mínimo, dez anos mais velho do que ele. Até esse ponto, ele não se incomodou muito. Mesmo que a dor em seu quadril lhe confidenciasse que ele havia sido o passivo da noite. Dormir com um estranho não era assustador, principalmente depois de notar que o estranho era apenas um trouxa.

Foi quando ele viu a aliança no dedo do estranho que as coisas começaram a desandar.

Em um primeiro momento, ele pensou que havia dormido com um homem casado. Então ele notou que havia uma aliança semelhante em seu dedo anelar esquerdo. A certidão de casamento oficial, emitido pela capela de casamentos: A Special Memory Wedding Chapel; com o seu nome nele e o nome do outro homem, 'Richard Castle'.

Harry queria gritar e entrar em pânico, mas foi rápido em se conter. Ele sabia que isso não ajudaria em nada em sua situação. Ele havia ficado bêbado e se casado em Las Vegas… dava para ser mais clichê que isso? Harry realmente duvidava. Mas… bem… ele era Harry Potter e as coisas sempre pareciam acontecer com ele.

Porém, seu 'marido' não parecia estar levando aquilo muito bem. O homem estava andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, segurando o lençol da cama para cobrir sua nudez, e tentando ligar desesperadamente para alguém.

— Merda, o meu advogado não atende! — Gritou Richard, jogando o celular sobre a cama. — Droga, eu disse que estava vindo para Las Vegas! Ele sabe que eu sempre preciso que ele me tire de alguma confusão, quando eu venho a Las Vegas!

Harry bufou ao escutar aquilo, levantando e indo para onde suas malas estavam. Ele pegou uma muda de roupa limpa e caminhou em direção ao banheiro ligado ao quarto.

— Ei! Por que você não está pirando? Por que está tão calmo? — Perguntou Richard, seguindo-o até o banheiro.

— Entrar em pânico não resolveria a situação. Eu tenho uma reunião importante em menos de uma horas, e há a possibilidade de que a pessoa que eu estou indo encontrar, seja capaz de resolver esse pequeno inconveniente. — Falou tranquilamente, abrindo o armário de remédios, tirando um frasco de remédio para ressaca tomando-o, antes de ligar o chuveiro.

Richard franziu o cenho ao escutar aquilo.

Quem aquele homem poderia estar indo encontrar, que seria capaz de resolver aquele problema? Seus instintos de escritor quase berraram naquele momento, criando milhares de cenários diferentes. Um mais legal do que o outro.

— Er… quem você está indo encontrar? Só por curiosidade.

Harry parou a meio caminho do chuveiro, olhando para o homem mais velho com cuidado.

— Você não precisa saber. Agora, se me dá licença, eu quero tomar um banho. — Falou, antes de expulsá-lo do banheiro.

Richard ainda tentou discutir, mas a porta foi fechado em sua cara. A recusa do mais novo em responder a sua pergunta, só havia feito com que sua curiosidade aumentasse. Vestindo sua cueca e um roupão de banho, ele saiu do quarto, entrando em uma grande sala de estar na suíte.

Instintivamente, ele assoviou diante do luxo. Aquela deveria ser a melhor suíte do hotel. Mesmo ele teria problemas para conseguir uma reserva ali, sem fazer sua conta bancária sofrer. Isso significava que Harry era rico, muito rico.

"Certo, vejamos o temos: ele não aprece ser muito velho, mas deve ter pelo menos, 21 anos já que o juiz de paz consentiu o casamento. Ele é rico o bastante para reservar a melhor suíte de um dos mais caros hotéis de Las Vegas. E tem uma reunião marcada com alguém influente o bastante, para anular uma certidão de casamento." Pensou Richard, começando a reunir as 'pistas' sobre a identidade real de seu 'marido'.

Foi quando ele escutou risadas. Virando-se para o outro lado da sala, onde havia uma porta que, provavelmente, levava a outra parte da luxuosa suíte, ele viu a porta se abrir e um menino de seis anos sair correndo, sendo perseguido por uma bonita e jovem mulher latina.

O menino tinha os cabelos castanhos e olhos âmbar, e estava usando um pijama dos Thundercats. A mulher não deveria ter muito mais do que vinte anos, com o cabelo preto liso presos em um choque mal feito, pele cor-de-oliva, usando uma calça de moletom roxa e uma camisa branca larga, com a estampa da Minnie.

Assim que o viu, a mulher congelou por um segundo, segurando o menino pela mão e puxando-o com cuidado.

— Desculpe senhor, eu não… — Ela começou a se desculpar.

— Oh, hm… sem problemas. Você é…?

— Rebecca. Rebecca Benx. O Sr. Potter me contratou para ser a babá do Teddy. — Apresentou-se rapidamente, indicando a criança segura em seus braços, não parecendo saber muito bem como se portar.

Richard olhou para a criança um pouco surpreso.

"Tendo um filho de seis anos, e não tendo entre 21 e 23 anos… isso quer dizer que ele foi pai na adolescência." Por um segundo, Richard realmente sentiu simpatia por seu 'marido'. Ele, melhor do que ninguém, sabia como era difícil assumir uma criança sozinho. Ainda mais tão jovem.

Antes que Richard pudesse usar o momento para conseguir mais informações, Harry saiu do quarto da suíte, completamente limpo e refrescado, vestindo uma calça social escuro e uma camisa de mangas curtas de seda azul escura. Seus sapatos eram de couro preto brilhante e ele estava colocando um relógio em seu pulso… um Patek Phileppe 2499, Richard reconheceu. Suas evidencias de que Harry era incrivelmente rico, estavam apenas se acumulando.

— Papa! — Teddy gritou, se libertando da babá e correndo em direção ao homem mais novo.

Harry sorriu abertamente, pegando o menino no colo e ajeitando-o com facilidade em seus quadris. Era evidente que ele tinha muita pratica.

— Ei Moonshiny, como foi sua noite? Será que você a Rebecca se divertiram? — Perguntou, sua voz cheia de carinho.

Richard sorriu com a cena. Eram cenas como aquela que o faziam desejar que Alexis não tivesse crescido. Isso e os garotos.

— Sim! Brincamos de esconde-esconde, vimos o filme do Mogli, que foi muito legal. Comemos brigadeiro e pipoca. Brincamos na banheira e a Becca leu uma história pra mim. — Respondeu Teddy, cheio de energia, relatando como havia sido sua noite com a babá.

— Que bom que se divertiu Teddy. Agora, eu tenho que ir naquela reunião importante, então…

— Então eu tenho que ser um bom menino, até você voltar. — Terminou Teddy, sorrindo amplamente.

Harry riu e beijou o menino na testa, antes de soltá-lo, para então se virar para a babá.

— Rebecca, você se importaria de cuidar de Teddy por mais algumas horas? Levá-lo para passear pelas áreas recreativas do hotel.

— Seria um prazer, Sr. Potter. Teddy é uma criança muito doce.

— Obrigado. Podem comprar qualquer coisa, é só colocar na conta do quarto. Como eu lhe disse ontem, não há exceções, apenas lembre-se que Teddy…

— É alérgico a abóbora e morangos. Eu lembro, o senhor não tem que se preocupar com isso. — Falou Rebecca, lembrando-se das instruções que ela havia recebido na noite anterior.

— Obrigado Rebecca.

A babá sorriu, antes de pegar Teddy e levá-lo de volta para o quarto, falando sobre banho e se arrumar para brincar.

— Você tem uma bela criança. — Comentou Richard, sorrindo de lado, um nítido brilho de nostalgia em seu olhos.

— Teddy é incrível. Não é fácil criá-lo sozinho, mas… Deus sabe que vale a pena. — Comentou, tomando cuidado para não falar 'Merlin'.

Richard olhou para o mais novo com simpatia e cumplicidade. Ele sabia o que era criar um filho sozinho. Deus sabia de todo o trabalho que havia passado com Alexis, e ao mesmo tempo em que ela sempre havia sido uma menina de ouro, nunca havia sido fácil. Ver outra pessoa passando pelo mesmo lhe fazia reviver muitas emoções antigas, ainda mais que tudo indicava que ele havia se tornado pai na adolescência, enquanto Richard já tinha 24, quase 25 anos quando se tornou pai.

— Eu tenho que ir para a minha reunião no restaurando do hotel. Vou tentar conseguir esse casamento anulado, então, fique por perto até eu voltar. — Pediu Harry, chamando a atenção de Richard para ele novamente.

— Hm… certo, eu vou continuar tentando ligar para o meu advogado.

— Isso pode ser bom, só fique por perto. Se você precisar, pode colocar qualquer despesa na conta do quarto.

— Hm… valeu, mas acho que vou ficar bem. E, se você não se importar, vou só tomar um banho e chamar o serviço de quarto.

Harry concordou, antes de sair da suíte e deixar Richard sozinho.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Richard voltou para o quarto e se sentou na beirada da cama de casal, olhando pegando o cartão de 'felicitação' do hotel.

— Um proeminente e famoso escritor de mistérios, termina sendo vítima do mais manjado clichê romântico. Com exceção que, ao invés de acordar casado com uma gostosa, eu acordei casado com um homem. O destino me odeia! — Proclamou de forma teatral, antes de suspirar e jogar o cartão longe e indo para o banheiro. Ele precisava de um banho. E, talvez, um copo de uísque.


End file.
